the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SmithAndGillan/Boarding School - 2.13 (SEASON 2 FINALE)
If you haven't read the one before then read it here. THIS IS THE SEASON 2 FINALE GET YA TISSUES In 1964 Alba:Exactly how are we going to change time? Bailey:I guess we gotta go up to her and argue with her! Arjun:HAHAHA OK Present Day Alaisia:They're getting closer Haley:Just stay strong! Alaisia:They're coming Tyler:CHARGE! *they are soon fighting the guards* In the storage room Dan:They should get back soon Jambie:Yeah..whatever Dan:Jambie please Jambie:Just leave me be.. Corrin:Dan,just leave it.Things will change soon so she probably may not remember this Dan:Neither will I? Corrin:The school will be the same except different headmaster so you'll be fine! Nakiyah:Yeah I guess! Rachel:I'm going to miss this world...even though millions are dead Liv:Yeah... I guess Nakiyah:Hope they're back soon Back in 1964 Alba:Where would she be? Bailey:She lives at 6 Bunk Road and the Road is round the corner *Soon some police officers come over* Police Officer:Hello strange dressed men.. Alba:*Clears throat* Police Officer:..and her Arjun:ANd you want? Police Officer:Where did you get those? Arjun:The store? Police Officer:Which? Alba:The Gear Shop? Police Officer:Never heard of it Alba:Calling me a liar? Police Officer:No need for the attitude Alba:Says the two strange men coming up to us Police Officer:We're not pedestrians... Alba:Calling me a liar again? Police Officer:Lock them up *The police grab them,put them in there car and drive off (I'm pretty sure they had cars then* In the Storage room Rachel:They're coming soon,they need to hurry up! Liv:Right I am not the fighting kind of type but I will fight and help them.. Nakiyah:Same! I will help you Liv *They go* Corrin:You think they'll get together? Jambie:Probably Dan:Yah.. Jambie:Didn't ask for your opinion? Dan:Jambie.. Corrin:Jambie calm down! *Haley comes in the storage room with Alaisia* Haley:THEY ARE ANIMALS! Alaisia:We need to stay in here *The rest come in and lock the storage room* Corrin:Tyler are you crying? Tyler:They bruised me arm,i'm bleeding Corrin:Lemme see *sees and fixes arm* Tyler:Thanks Corrin! Corrin:Yw *kisses cheek* Back in 1964,in the station Police officer:YOU SHOULD NEVER BE RUDE AGAIN! Alba:I never knew you were police? Can I leave? Arjun:We need to leave sir Police Officer:...DO I CARE! Bailey:Maybe? *checks watch and whispers* Guys The Head will maybe leave in 30 minutes..we need to go before she leaves Arjun:Ok...So like Sir you see we need to go somewhere Police Officer:Do i care? Arjun:YOU SHOULD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bailey:Woah. Police Officer:Excuse me? Arjun:You see I have...well uh a disease. Police Officer:Which is? Arjun:KillaManGirus...a death disease. Alba:Oh good lord.. Arjun:and its contagious so I could die any second and I could blame it on you? Police Officer:We won't as we will have DNA and stuff.. Arjun:OH LOOK SOMEONE DYING *he looks and the other run out the station and hide* In the storage room Alaisia:I can't just sit here with people banging on the door Corrin:Same Liv:It's been good you know..these months! Even though we have to start it again Tyler:Yeah.. Marie:I say we should say Cheers!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even though we had a great start then a terrible ending..we will always be together forever! Liv:PREACH! Rachel:YES!...I miss Bailey Marie:I miss Arjun.. Corrin:I'm sure they're ok! Nakiyah:It's been 20 minutes... Marie:I know Dan:I really want them to succeed Jambie:Don't we all.. Dan:Ok.. *they soon smell something burning,they were burning off the hinges of the door* Tyler:Uh? Dan:I'm guessing we have a bit of time so grab something defensive *They all grab weapons* Alaisia:WE'RE GONNA DIE! Rache;TRUE DAT! Back in 1964 Bailey:QUick! we need to change her mind. Alba:There she is! *they go up to her* Arjun:HEAD!!!!!!!!! Head:My name is Judy stranger.. Alba:Oh Hello Judy Judy:Who are you? BAiley:It don't matter but we are from your future..stay in Liverpool Judy:Why? Bailey:Because...you die if you go to London with your dad Arjun:We even have proof *shows photos* Judy:Is that me? Alba:You're very wrinkly Bailey:Please stay here! Judy:It's just I was but my dad always is rude to me and forces me to go there..My mother doesn't have a say *Judy's dad comes over* Judy's Dad:OI! Who you talking too..you know what will happen? Arjun:Leave her alone? Judy's Dad:What you going to do about it.. Judy's Mom:Idk who you are but they are right! I seen you abuse my daughter..She deserves to stay here Alba:PLEASE! *He walks away and goes to the airport to go to London* Alba:WE DID IT! Police Officer:OI! *they run back to the portal* Back in the storage room Dan:They're almost in *The door falls down* Corrin:FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *they all fight* Judy:You do that while I just go in the portal.. Corrin:NO! *She goes to stop her but she is pushed to the ground* Judy:Stupid girl!I will be going through! Alaisia:Corrin do something Liv:Please,she may go through.. JudY:*evil laugh* *Corrin is soon confused and starts to cry as she picks up a rock* Corrin:LOve you Arjun,Bailey and Alba *she throws the rock at the laptop and it breaks* Judy:NO! Tyler:The portal Alaisia:I feel a bit funny Judy:So do I? *she begins to erase and she does* Meanwhile in 1964 Alba:RUN!!!!!!!!! *soon the portal closes,none of them go through it* Arjun:What happen *they glow and soon the it goes* Alba:We're still here.. Bailey:I know.. Arjun:What? Bailey:Whatever happened on that side the portal is gone meaning we have no way back..and since we changed time.. Arjun:NO! Bailey:..we have no way back and since we glowed it means we are part of 1964 and since time has changed...we're erased from 2013... Alba:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bailey:ANd they forgotten who we are *cries* *Soon they all cry,the police officers come and takes them to jail* Present Day..the first day of boarding school Tyler:So glad we're both in the boarding school and it's boy/girl school Corrin:Yeah,my house is here bye babe *kisses* Corrin:Ok so first day... Marie:You nervous? Corrin:Yeah... Marie:Same..I'm Marie Corrin:I'm Corrin Marie:Come on..lets go.... The end (OF season 2) ---- Thank you all for reading this... THERE IS A SEASON 3! COMING SOON! Category:Blog posts